True Love Cannot Die
by MysticYouth
Summary: (Malec oneshot) Alec is upset about the immortality issue and Magnus tries his best to comfort his boyfriend


It was a quiet peaceful evening, as Magnus laid with his dark haired shadowhunter in his arms, his head against the warlocks chest. The two had been snuggling up enjoying a film in Magnus's bedroom. Nights like this had become so rare, since Alec always seemed to be needed at the institute, as the shadowhunters job was quite demanding. But tonight Alec belonged to Magnus and no one else, and Magnus was surely enjoying his time, but he wasn't so sure about Alec. He could tell there was something bothering his boyfriend, the shadowhunter was quiet and more reserved than usual. Magnus would make a snarky comment about something that was happening in the film, and Alec would give him a half chuckle but Magnus could tell Alec wasn't really listening. The warlock wasn't upset about the fact that Alec didn't find his jokes amusing, but usually his shadowhunter would always give Magnus his full attention, he seemed distant from him tonight. The warlock ran his fingers gently through Alec's dark locks, wanting to show his lover affection and put him at ease. After they had watched half the film without much conversation, Magnus decided it was best to confront his boyfriend, he wanted to alleviate any worries Alec had.

"Alexander, is something bothering you tonight?" Magnus questioned, breaking the silence.

"No, everything's fine," Alec told his boyfriend, but his response wasn't too convincing. Magnus didn't believe it for a second.

"Are you sure?" The warlock pressed further, "I will always be here for you, darling," He reminded comfortingly. He leaned down to meet the shadowhunter's gaze, staring deeply into those beautiful eyes to search for any emotions they might reveal. But Alec just looked away slightly, breaking the gaze.

"I'm okay, Magnus," Alec tried his best to convince the warlock, giving him a half smile that Magnus could easily see through. But the warlock wasn't going to give up, Alec never did when Magnus was hurting, so he wasn't going to either.

"I know you well enough to know that that is not the truth," Magnus argued. "Talk to me, Alexander," He insisted, bringing a hand down to take Alec's, giving him a soft comforting squeez.

"I can't, I just don't want to bring you down." Alec said trying his best to avoid the question, but part of him knew that with Magnus it was inevitable.

"Of course you can, I want you to tell me when you're hurting," Magnus reassured, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead as an action of comfort. Alec knew he owed it to Magnus to tell him, but he knew the subject was one Magnus probably wouldn't want to discuss. But when he sat up to meet the warlocks gaze, the sympathy in his eyes made Alec give in. He gave a small sigh of defeat before finally confiding in his boyfriend.

"I've just been thinking about something lately," the shadowhunter began. Magnus watched as Alec opened his mouth to speak the next words but no sound escaped his lips. Alec felt another wave of hesitation draw over him, he wasn't sure he could even say it without breaking at the thought of it. Magnus placed a hand on the younger boys shoulder comfortingly, hoping to give him encouragement to continue. Alec looked down before speaking again.

"I keep thinking about the whole immortality thing," he admitted out at last, still not wanting to meet Magnus' gaze. "I keep thinking about how I'll grow old without you, I'll die and you'll still be the same as you are."

An ache grew in Magnus's heart as he thought about each word Alec said. He always tried to avoid thinking about it, because the pain that overtook him when he thought about a life without his beloved Alexander, that pain was unbearable. Magnus had a myriad amount of exes in his past, suffered many heartbreaks, but the pain of loosing Alec would be too much. Magnus wasn't sure what to say now, he was prepared to comfort his boyfriend, but now the centuries old warlock had no solution, no wise advice to give.

"What if you forget about me-" Alec tried to continue, but his voice broke off as emotions took over.

"I will never forget you, Alexander," Magnus told the shadowhunter, with confidence evident in his voice. Magnus could never forget about Alec, everything about the boy was unique and memorable.

"You don't know that," Alec argued, his tone filled with emotions of sadness. "You can't possibly remember every single detail about your seventeen thousand other exes," he pointed out. And Alec was right, Magnus could remember a lot, but he did let a couple hundred exes slip through the cracks in his memory. But that was because none of those people were Alec. Some pieces of the warlocks past may have been a foggy haze, but he would always remember Alec like a clear blue sky. How could he forget Alec after everything they had been through. Alec was brave, compassionate, a leader; he was unlike any other shadowhunter Magnus had come across in the four hundred years he'd been alive. Alec wasn't easily won over by the warlocks glitters and magic, he saw Magnus for everything he was on the inside. The shadowhunter was the first to accept everything about Magnus, his dark past, and even his warlock mark. Magnus never opened up to someone so much before, he felt vulnerable at times, but he had never been more himself than he was with Alec, he never had to conceal anything.

"I do," Magnus insisted bringing two hands up to cup Alec's cheeks, extending a thumb to wipe away the small stream of tears that had flowed from the shadowhunter's gorgeous orbs.

"Do you remember our first time, when I lost control over my glamour?" Magnus asked. Alec nodded, recalling that very night, when he saw Magnus's beautiful golden cat eyes for the very first time.

"I was terrified," the warlock admitted. "I thought you would run away, I thought that you would think my eyes, that they were disgusting." Alec shook his head, disagreeing on everything Magnus had just said.

"I meant what I said about them," Alec told his lover, as he reached a hand to place it gently on top of the warlocks. "They're beautiful." A smile formed on Magnus's features upon hearing his boyfriends compliment.

"And that is why you are unforgettable," Magnus explained. "You are the first to say that about my demon mark," he told Alec. Magnus took one of Alec's hands, placing it on his own heart.

"You may someday be gone-" the warlock began, trying his best not to break. "But I will always hold you here, I'll keep you in my memories forever," he promised to his shadowhunter, with emphasis on the forever.

"I guess then, that means part of me is immortal too," Alec said, giving Magnus a small smile.

"I guess it does," the warlock agreed, leaning in to meet his lips with Alec's, placing a sweet soft kiss upon them.

Magnus didn't know how he would ever live in a world without Alec, but he couldn't think about it anymore right now. He wasn't going to waste the precious time he had left worrying about it. He wanted to focus on the here and now, to cherish every beautiful moment he spent with the love of his life. The warlock let the wonderful feeling of Alec's lips against his own overtake the worries. He drowned in Alec's touch, as the shadowhunter brought his hands up wrapping them around Magnus's neck and pulling the warlock in closer to deepen their kiss.

Magnus could feel Alec pouring every emotion into their kiss. He could never forget the way the shadowhunter would kiss him with everything he had, the passion that consumed them as they shared these intimate moments. He would never forget how safe he felt in Alec's warm embrace.

"I love you Magnus," Alec breathed out as he pulled apart from the kiss to take in air; Magnus's heart rejoicing in a feeling of warmth and happiness as Alec spoke those three magical words. The warlock couldn't recall feeling this way with anyone else before.

"I love you too, Alexander," Magnus whispered back to his lover, before locking his lips with Alec's in another passionate kiss. They enjoyed their ardent moment, missing much of the film they had originally planned to watch. All that really mattered to him was Alec and his happiness, and Magnus had succeeded in relieving Alec's pain. The shadowhunter was happy in his warlocks arms, spending his time with the person whom he loved with all his heart. And to know that part of himself would always remain in Magnus's heart forever.


End file.
